


Health Food

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Not all food that is healthy taste bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> March 8th is National Peanut Cluster Day

Stiles hummed as he melted the dark chocolate. He had read several medical sites and had asked his father's doctor before setting out on his current culinary foray.

He checked with a nutritionist before selecting the best of chocolates and nuts. There were a few that he discarded right at the start. His father would not eat Brazil nuts (something about a racially insensitive nickname for the nut back in his day.) Acorns were too dangerous, it was the wrong time of the year for chestnuts. However, that didn't hurt his choices any.

Hell, he had a plethora of nuts to choose from. So, he selected peanuts (his dad's favorite), walnuts, and almonds. He lightly salted the nuts, before putting them in the oven to roast them. Sure, it would have tasted better if he had smoked them or even roasted them over an open flame, but who has time for that?

Okay, so he totally had time for that, but he was currently binge watching the latest season of Game of Thrones. So, his dad was lucky to get all of this out of him while the last episode was loading.

He checked to loading progress and groaned when it was at only 10%. He never started watching until it hit the 50% mark. So he went back to the kitchen, gave the nuts a slight tossing, and went back to the chocolate that didn't seem to want to melt. (Sure, he could microwave it, but that wouldn't distract him enough.)

He turned up the heat by a few degrees and the lined a cookie sheet with parchment paper. He rushed to remove the nuts from the heat once he could smell them. Once they were out, he used a spatula to scoop up a few nuts and place them inside his mortar grabbed the pestle and broke up the roasted nuts. Again yes, the food processor would be faster, but the last time he tried to roughly chop nuts with the thing, he wound up with a nut butter. It had tasted good, but had not helped his dish. He had learned from his mistake.

When all the nuts were crushed, he turned his full attention to the chocolate that was trying to burn on him. Fuck! He pulled the chocolate from the heat and quickly worked in the nuts.

Once everything was mixed, he carefully spooned out small mounds onto the parchment paper. When all of the chocolate was laid out before him, he placed the try in the freezer and went to look at the status.

Holy mother of werewolves! The damned download had stopped. What the fuck? With a frustrated huff, he restarted the download and went to clean his mess.

Just as he washed the last dish, his father dragged himself into the house.

"I'm not eating rabbit food tonight Stiles, I need real food."

Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled two of the nut clusters from the freezer. "I figured we could eat sandwiches and have a few of these for desert."

"What the hell is that?"

"An updated Peanut Cluster."

"And you're going to let me eat this?"

He nodded as he pulled the 9-grain bread from the refrigerator, as well as the turkey, alfalfa sprouts, tomato, and swiss cheese. He quickly made two sandwiches and pushed one toward his dad. 

"I asked the nutritionist and doctor before I made them. I know Dark Chocolate isn't your favorite, but it is healthier for you."

"Son, you had me at chocolate," the man confessed as he took his nut clusters and sandwich to the living room.

Stile smiled as a look of pure bliss graced his father's features with the first bite of the sweet. It felt good to see his dad this happy. Seeing him happy and healthy just made it better.

~Fin~


End file.
